


Conlang Dialogue: The Witcher, Episode 103

by Dedalvs



Series: Conlang Dialogue: The Witcher (Netflix) [2]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Conlang, Hen Linge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22014559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs
Summary: This is the created language dialogue from episode 103 of Netflix'sThe Witcher. (Please note: This post contains spoilers for episode 103 ofThe Witcher.)
Series: Conlang Dialogue: The Witcher (Netflix) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1575658
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Conlang Dialogue: The Witcher, Episode 103

OSTRIT  
Curse my wicked king. Suffer him the horrors of his heart. Deny his love the light of day.

TRANSLATION  
_Felben geish ein me krethe ron. Anelsh’t fasta eip’t kern. Felgreth teigan ain ein’t mine._

GILTINE  
From your unborn, you are reborn.

TRANSLATION  
_Ein te nepurte, the pur irig._

DRYAD  
Come, child.

TRANSLATION  
_Keim, wed._

DRYAD  
Join us.

TRANSLATION  
_Ilysh’en._

DRYAD  
You belong here.

TRANSLATION  
_Thennushet eir._

DRYAD  
What are you, child?

TRANSLATION  
_Kw’eseith, wed?_

**Author's Note:**

> There are a bunch of Dryad lines that were added in ADR, but having seen the episode, I honestly have no idea if they were actually included. The whispering I heard was all English. Either way, there they are!


End file.
